


Fucking Works Better Than Fighting

by Old Arsenic (OldArsenic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldArsenic/pseuds/Old%20Arsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-explicit sex scenes without much plot. Years after Sasuke left, Naruto finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Works Better Than Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Non-beta. I'm posting from my phone and I might edit later.

He bites him on the neck, hard. So hard the former missing nin pulls him from his hair to move him away. It works but it also makes the blond's thrusts more frenetic, he wants him, now. Sasuke's under him with an erection pressing against his hip and fuck he won't let him go. He grabs his ass and in the lustful trance he notices his nails have turn into crawls. 

"Don't stop'

The voice startles him.

"You can't hurt me, you idiot" Annoyance or anger with a mix of desperation "but I'll kill you if you stop" 

A dead thread should't make him feel this turned on, but it works, of couse it works, when has violence done anything but make him want him? The hesitation leaves as quickly as it came, clothes are ripped off and he feels the demon inside him. It's awake, but for once in a long time, it looks at the Uchiha and there's no murdering intent. 

Naruto's never been with a guy before. He's had girls, but no matter how pretty Sasuke is, he can't ignore he's a guy whe he's naked and his cock is hard. He doesn't care he's a guy (or a traitor or a murdered or the guy who stabs him in the back). He just wishes he knew how to fuck him. But Sasuke was always smarter than him and when he flips them and takes Naruto inside him... "You're a genius"

He opens his eyes to Sasuke moaning, his pale skin washed in sweat, his head pushed back exposing his neck. He could die happy right now, they'd find him naked covered in semen and the people of Konoha would be outraged "Uchiha never managed to kill him in a fight" they'd say "so he fucked him to dead". He'd laugh if he cared.

He comes far quicker that he should be proud of, but he doesn't care about that either.

Sasuke does.

"I'm not done" 

Naruto does laugh at that (at Sasuke's bratty voice, at the madness of what they're doing) and pulls himself up to kiss him.

He loves Sasuke. Saying it out loud wouldn't surprise anyone. He's spent years traveling the world looking for the guy. He hates him too, but he flips them and bites into his neck again. He can ignore that.


End file.
